The Assassin
by chevygirl815
Summary: When Tig's daughter comes to visit from Tucson, she meets the infamous Tacoma killer, now SAMCRO's assassin. Is it love or lust? AU. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second SOA fic. I'm just so in love with the show and I keep coming up with stories in my head. I was originally in love with Opie until I became completely infatuated with Juice (still am and I'm pretty sure he will always be my favorite) but I of course love them all, Happy included, and have been reading Happy fics lately so I decided to write one myself. Probably gonna keep this one as a series of one-shots just like how my Juice fic started out (which I'm still working on btw). Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As always, the genius that is SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

Happy pulled his bike into the TM lot and backed it up in line with the other bikes. He swung his leg over and walked towards the clubhouse. SAMTAZ had just gotten into town from Tucson on some club business and Jax had called everyone back to the clubhouse for church.

Pushing his way through the door Happy moved to the bar. Normally seeing an unfamiliar woman behind the bar waiting to get him a drink wouldn't have made him think twice about it, but this girl was different from all the rest somehow.

She was small, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, and thin, but not too thin. Her jeans hugged her hips in just the right way and the black SAMCRO t-shirt she wore was stretched across her chest in a very flattering way and dipped down in the front just enough to give him a slight view of her cleavage. She had a nice rack, he thought to himself. Her copper waves contrasted very well with her ivory skin and fell over one shoulder all the way down to her waist. And those eyes. She had big, icy blue eyes that would've unnerved him if they weren't so beautiful. He felt like they were piercing his soul, and yet she looked so innocent while she looked at him waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to drink.

He'd seen plenty of beautiful women before, but he just couldn't put his finger on why this one was so captivating. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring until she raised her eyebrows at him and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Um.. Just a shot of whiskey." He rasped.

She replied with the cutest crooked little grin he'd ever seen and turned around to grab a shot glass. Cute? What the hell was wrong with him?

He couldn't help but watch the little sliver of skin that was revealed when she reached up to get the bottle of Jack and running his tongue along it was all he could think about as she turned back around to place the glass down in front of him.

He looked back up at her face as he took the glass and threw it back, setting it back down on the bar afterward. "So you're with SAMTAZ?" He asked, wanting to know more about her. Was she just a sweetbutt? Or was she someone's old lady? That would suck… Like a lot.

"I rode up here with them, yeah." She replied. God her voice was so sexy.

"So if you're with them, why are you wearing a SAMCRO shirt?" He wondered out loud.

"I was with SAMCRO first." She said with a proud smirk.

When he looked at her confused she said, "Tig is my dad. Moved down to Arizona to go to college and just haven't made my way back to Charming until now."

"So you're not an old lady?" He asked letting her know what he was thinking.

She didn't say anything, just laughed and shook her head as she turned away. He wasn't used to having a woman just brush him off like that. He was used to croweaters who were so eager to do anything to please him and any other guy in a cut. It made him want her even more.

"Church!" Jax shouted as the last of the Sons made their way into the clubhouse.

**SOA**

She watched as the assassin walked into the chapel with all the other Sons. She'd known who he was right away. She already knew almost all the other Sons from the mother charter, and between the few she hadn't met, this one was the most intimidating. She'd heard plenty of stories about the man, he was practically famous with every charter, but she hadn't met him. He used to be the enforcer with the Tacoma charter, quickly earning the nickname 'The Tacoma Killer' before going nomad. He'd patched into the Redwood charter a couple years ago.

She had no doubt the minute she saw him who he was. If she had just met him on the street and didn't know who he was or that he was a Son she would've been scared of him. He just had a very intense, angry look about him, one that just screamed 'I'll kill you if cross me and I'll fucking enjoy it.' His jaw was set and his dark brown, almost black, eyes were deadly. He looked like he was ready snap and rip someone's throat out in an instant.

Maybe that's what she found so attractive about him. Sure, he was physically attractive, tall, at least 6', and muscular, but she was around attractive guys all the time, this one just had something else about him that just drew her in. She found herself hoping church didn't take very long, although she knew it would, it always did when two or more charters met up.

She busied herself cleaning the bar to pass the time and prepare for the party that was sure to follow tonight. The Sons never passed up a chance to party and a visiting charter was plenty reason to throw a party.

**SOA**

Gemma had asked her to help her out with something so she hadn't been there when church had ended or when people started showing up for the party. By the time she got back to the clubhouse, the place was crowded with Sons- two charters- croweaters and hang-arounds.

As she walked inside she saw her dad and Kozik in the ring right outside. She shook her head. Her and Kozik had had a little fling a few years back and ever since her dad had had it out for him. She didn't understand why, yeah things hadn't worked out, but it wasn't anyone's fault, they'd just decided they were better as friends, especially since he was patched into the Tacoma charter and she was living in Tucson, and there was no way in hell she was going to move up to Tacoma, she liked the desert too much.

"Done serving drinks?" She jumped when she heard the voice in her ear all of a sudden.

Turning she saw him staring holes through her. "I was just doing that to help out until the croweaters showed up." She said.

He stood there silently for a minute. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Emma." She said. "You're Happy, right?"

He threw back the shot he'd been holding in his hand before leaning down and whispering in her ear, ignoring her question. "I'm gonna fuck you Emma." She felt the heat pool in her belly as he turned around and headed outside to watch the fight.

**SOA**

Three hours later and Emma was drunk and so into the round of pool she had going with Jax and Opie that she didn't notice Happy watching her from across the room. He'd been watching her all night and he'd caught her looking at him more than a few times.

Watching her now Happy was just waiting for an opportunity to get her alone. He was like a wolf stalking its prey. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but the minute he'd seen her he knew he had to have her. He'd spent the entire night fighting off every croweater that'd offered herself to him, which was becoming tiring and very frustrating. He wanted his girl.

Where the hell had that come from? _His_ girl? Happy Lowman did not refer to any girl as _his_. He was not a one woman kinda guy. He barely even knew this girl and he was already whipped. He needed to get her out of his system.

As he watched her lean over the pool table he had the strongest urge to walk up behind her and grab her by the hips, bringing that perfect ass back to meet his straining cock. Standing, Happy made his way straight to the pool table. "Hey." He said coming up behind her and grabbing the pool cue out of her grip just as she was about to make the shot.

"What the fuck?!" She said turning to look at him.

"C'mon. We're going for a ride." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

When they'd gotten outside where no one else was around she stopped and pulled her arm from his grip. "Fuck you." She said. She knew better than to make a scene in front of everyone else. You did not disrespect a Son, especially in front of the rest of the club. But, judging by the look on his face now, Emma almost regretted saying it at all.

Happy narrowed his eyes at her and grabbing her shoulders he slowly backed her up against the outside wall of the clubhouse. "I told you I was gonna fuck you.. And I meant it." He said, almost threateningly.

"I'm not just some sweetbutt you can call on whenever your dick gets hard." She said back.

"Never said you were. But we both know you wanna fuck me just as much as I wanna fuck you. So why fight it?" He said, successfully shutting her up.

Emma followed him to his bike and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into his back before he sped out of the lot towards his house.

**SOA**

Pulling her inside, he slammed the door shut. When he turned toward her, he reminded her of a cat stalking a mouse. That's how intensely he was watching her. She slowly reached down and lifted the hem of her shirt. After pulling it over her head she looked back at him. Slowly, he walked towards her. Stopping in front of her he reached up and gently ran his fingers down her cheekbone before suddenly reaching back up and grabbing a handful of her hair in his hand. He crushed his lips to hers and as their mouths battled for dominance, he reached down with his other hand and unbuttoned her jeans.

She quickly shimmied out of her jeans and then slid her hands up underneath his shirt and over his rock hard abs and chest. Moving his hands down again he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him, grinding his jean-covered cock into her and causing her to dig her nails into his chest, slowly dragging them back down. A low growl emanated from deep in his throat and he ground into her again, harder this time, and moved his mouth down her jaw to her neck, biting into the soft flesh at the bottom where her shoulder began. When he felt her shudder he abruptly stepped back from her, leaving her momentarily disoriented. He slipped his cut off and laid it on the counter and then moved to unbuckle his jeans, removing them and the rest of his clothes.

As he was pulling his shirt over his head he felt her hand wrap around his hard cock. Throwing his shirt aside he looked down to see her on her knees in front of him and his deep brown eyes locked with her steely blue ones as her tongue reached out and ran along the underside of his length and swirled around the tip, her eyes never leaving his.

At his sharp intake of breath she took as much of him into her mouth as she could until she could feel him at the back of her throat. She used her hand to work what she couldn't fit in her mouth. As she pumped her hand and swirled her tongue around him he threaded both hands in her hair and threw his head back, eyes closed, and began moving his hips in tune with her mouth.

_Damn she's good at this_. He thought to himself. He'd had plenty of women suck him off, but he'd always been in complete control before, never coming before he was ready. But this girl, it was like she had some kind of power over him. He could feel his control slipping away and had to pull her head back to stop her before he lost it. Hell, even looking back down into those eyes almost pushed him over the edge. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Hands still gripped in her hair, he pulled her to her feet and assaulted her lips one more time, biting her lower lip as he pulled away. Moving his hands down to her waist he lifted her up and set her on the counter and then reached behind her to remove her bra and then back down to pull her lacy thong off. He stood up again and put a hand on each of her knees, spreading her legs wide so he could step in between them.

He placed one hand on each of her perfect tits. They were just the right size, a little more than a handful for him. As he found that spot on her neck again that made her shiver with just a flick of his tongue, he ground his hips into her. He didn't want to enter her yet, just tease. Moving his mouth further down he moved his hand to take a nipple into his mouth and swirl his tongue around the tip. He used his now free hand to take hold of his painfully hard cock and began working himself, rubbing the tip over her sensitive little nub.

At the contact she threw her head back and bucked into him. He was driving her wild and she felt like she had no control over her body. Her pussy was dripping and all she could do was clutch his strong shoulders, until he finally placed himself at her hot center and allowed just the tip of his cock to slide into her. He stilled as his mouth released her nipple and straightened to meet her eyes again. He wanted to see her face when he let himself lose control. He wanted to see her lose control.

When she opened her eyes he saw they had darkened. They were now a deep shade of royal blue and she had her lower lip caught in between her teeth. He could feel the tension radiating from her and knew she was having just as much trouble maintaining control as he was.

With the tip of him still at her entrance he reached up with one hand and grabbed a handful of her hair to force her head to stay where it was, while moving his other hand down to her lower back. Holding her still he slammed into her all of a sudden and stilled when her eyes squeezed shut from the shock.

"Look at me." He growled. She opened her eyes at his order. "I want you to look at me while I fuck you."

She tried her damnedest to do as she was told, but as he started to pound in and out of her, her eyes started to roll back into her head. It wasn't even over yet and she could already tell this was by far the best sex she'd ever had in her life. At 27, she'd been with enough men to know what good sex was, but she'd never been fucked with such reckless abandon before and it was literally mind-numbing, toe-curling sex. Before she knew it her walls were clamping down around him and as she finally lost the last bit of control she had and came around his cock, she was screaming his name and could feel him coming inside of her.

As her pussy milked his cock and he emptied himself in her he pulled her head back so she would look at him as they came together. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders and it hurt, but that only made it better for him. He loved it when he could be rough with a woman. There were just too many girls who couldn't take a good hard fuck, but this was so not one of them.

He looked into her eyes one more time and noticed they'd turned back to an ice blue. Pulling out of her he headed towards the bathroom to take a piss and get a clean washcloth to wipe up the come that was dripping from her pussy. When he came back out of the bathroom he stopped when he saw her sitting there on the edge of the counter still, legs still spread wide for him, eyes directly on his, and hand rubbing her clit, a naughty little smirk playing on her lips that he almost missed. Well if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he reached down and fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and held it up to snap a picture. As he pressed the button to take the picture she slid a finger in her pussy. After successfully getting a few pictures he pressed the record button and watched as she went from rubbing her clit to fucking herself with her fingers and raising her hand up to her mouth to taste herself and his come that was still dripping from her.

As she worked herself he couldn't help but use to his free hand to start pulling at his cock. He was rock hard again already, but he didn't want to interrupt the show she was putting on for him.

Before long, she was arching her back and her soft moans had gotten louder until she was almost screaming again. With his hand pumping faster than it ever had he lost it when her eyes opened up and locked onto his and he came right there on the kitchen floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews =D It's always good to know that someone finds my stories entertaining. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Happy woke up the next morning, momentarily wondering why he was tangled around some girl who was asleep in his bed. Then all at once images from the night before came rushing back to him and he could feel himself getting hard all over again.

What the hell was wrong with him? He rarely ever let any girl spend the night in his bed. Now that he thought about it when was the last time he even brought a girl back to his house? His usual way of doing things was to find a croweater that didn't annoy the hell out of him, drag her to one of the dorms at the clubhouse, have his way with her (sometimes he felt generous enough to get her off too, but usually he didn't care much) and then bail when he'd finished. He rarely spent the night with them unless he was too fucked up to leave or kick her out before he passed out and he certainly never invited girls back to his fucking house.

And now here he was lying in bed, curled around the sexiest little redhead he'd ever seen in his life, feeling like it was the most normal thing in the world to wake up next to her and he was feeling turned on instead of irritated like he should have been. He should've been pushing that hot little piece of ass out of his bed, not rubbing up on her. But fuck, did those soft curves feel amazing.

**SOA**

Emma woke up to a large, calloused hand covering her tit and someone pushing his very obvious arousal into her backside. She immediately felt her belly coil up with warmth and pushed back into him. She moaned when she felt his hand move between her legs and dip into her wetness. When he brought his hand back up she could hear him suck her juices off it from behind her and she tried to turn to look at him, but he suddenly grabbed her by the jaw with one hand preventing her from turning her head and with the other he reached back under the blanket and lifted her hips to just the right angle to meet his and slid into her easily. She grabbed handfuls of the blanket as he began moving inside of her.

She was deliciously sore from the night before and the friction being caused now only intensified the feeling. She felt like she couldn't get enough of it and with every thrust she pushed her ass back into him, trying to pull him deeper, but she still felt like she needed more of him.

She suddenly pulled away from him mid-thrust. If there were only two things in this world that pissed him off it was having to stop in the middle of a good fuck or a good kill, even if only for a second unless it was his call. He was definitely the kind of man that liked to be in charge of things when it came to sex. She quickly threw her leg over him and pushed him onto his back, but now he was just irritated at not having been warned of her sudden absence so he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down onto his cock and held her still for a minute, glaring up at her. He held her there when she tried to move, his eyes never wavering from hers. He wanted her to know he was in charge.

She challenged him with a glare of her own, frustrated that he wouldn't let her move her hips at all. She reveled in the fullness of him, but she needed to move dammit. She knew he wasn't the kind of man who could be tamed, but she wasn't easily tamed either. She wasn't going to just give in to him. She was going to make him work for it if he wanted to dominate her. Bracing her hands on his chest she tried to move again, but he was so much stronger than her, his grip bruising her hips.

He suddenly flipped her over onto her back without separating from her and began drilling into her. Her slight irritation at the fact that he'd won their little power struggle quickly faded as her moans turned to screams yet again. He was fucking her into oblivion. Just plain, raw sex that made her forget her own name.

He buried his face in her neck a few minutes later, riding out both their release before collapsing onto her, caressing his hand down her side to her thigh and back up. She always loved those few minutes right after an orgasm before separating from her lover. She loved the full feeling. It seemed extra special with Happy though, probably because she had no pre-conceived notions about him and she had just expected him to roll off of her right away, leaving her alone. She certainly hadn't expected him to fucking cuddle.

She wasn't stupid, she knew he was the kind of guy that fucked and left as soon as he got bored. She didn't expect anything other than sex from him. And she was ok with that. She wasn't usually one to get attached to a man, she could rarely stand one single man for more than a few months at a time, and she really wasn't looking for a relationship at this point either. She was certain all he wanted was to fuck her and leave her, just like she knew he'd done so many times before with god knew how many other women. Hell, she was surprised he'd let her spend the night. He hadn't come out and asked her to, but he'd made it obvious he didn't want her to leave.

So why was he now, after rolling off of her, curled up behind her and holding onto her as if he never wanted to let go? And why did she like the way it felt and sounded in her head? It almost scared her. Made her think of the one and only guy she had _thought_ she was in love with. And then of how she'd caught him running around on her. She didn't need or want that shit again. She knew how bikers were, it was rare to find one who could stay true to his old lady, she'd learned that the hard way.

She felt something with Happy, and could tell already she was going to be head over heels in no time if she allowed it. She was the kind of person who didn't hold back when it came to emotion. When she felt, she felt everything. There was no half in, half out bullshit when it came to her heart and her heart was one thing she never could control. Once the walls she had put up started to crumble, there was no rebuilding. She was at the mercy of whoever broke through. That's why she had to get out of here and put as much distance between herself and this man, who was deadly in more ways than one.

Sliding out from under his arm, she sat up and picked her shirt up off the floor where it had been thrown with the rest of her clothes. After pulling it on she felt a hand on her arm right as she was about to stand. She looked back at Happy, whose brown eyes were looking her with a hint of confusion and a lot of hesitation. She could tell he didn't want her to leave yet, but he didn't want her to know that.

"I need to get back to the clubhouse. I came up here with the guys to help out. If Armando needs me for anything he'll be pissed if I don't show soon. It's already 9:00." She said.

"I'll give you a ride." He said, nodding and getting up to pull his jeans on. She could've sworn she caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes, though he hid it well.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I feel like this is turning into an actual story rather than just one shots like I'd intended, so I'm just gonna go with it and let it play out. Don't know how, when, or if it'll have a clear ending though, might just kinda fade out, but I'll try to not leave ya'll hanging.**

**Let me know if you guys think I'm getting Happy's character right. I just really feel like he's the kinda guy that doesn't stick around too long so I'm writing him as kind of a womanizer. They never really go into too much on the show, but we have seen him with a croweater or two on occasion and that's the impression I got.**

**It's my day off (yay!) and I'm bored so you lucky ducks get two updates today! =D**

Later the same day Happy walked out of the chapel with his brothers and was glad to see Emma there in the clubhouse, but not at all happy to see Half Sack buzzing around her like an annoying little fly. She was sitting at the bar and he was standing next to her, leaning in and flirting like she was actually interested. He wasn't sure which irritated him more, the fact that the kid looked like he thought he might have a chance or the fact that Emma was actually smiling up at him like he might have a chance.

Wanting to walk right over and beat the living shit out of the kid, Happy thought twice about it. Although not a patched member yet, Half Sack was a valuable asset to the club and it wouldn't be long before he earned his patches. Not only that, but Happy barely knew Emma, he had no claim on her. She was a grown woman and could do as she pleased. But damn, did that piss him off. He found himself severely disliking the fact that he couldn't tell her not to talk to the prospect. But that didn't mean he couldn't tell the prospect to get lost.

Looking up at Half Sack, Emma laughed again. He was a great guy, funny, one of the few who was actually her age and could relate to her better than most of the others, and as soon as they'd met yesterday, they'd hit it off right away. She could tell he was the kind of guy she could be great friends with. Yes, he was attractive also, but she couldn't just fall for every hot guy in a cut, she was surrounded by them all day every day. She'd learned to look for that spark, that chemistry early on. She hadn't wanted to just turn into another sweetbutt.

So when she saw Happy walk up next to Sack she felt her stomach do a little flip. Oh yes, she definitely had chemistry with him, but that kinda of chemistry with that kind of man scared the hell out of her.

"Get lost prospect." Happy barked, staring at Emma the whole time. Luckily for the kid, he didn't argue.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, slightly irritated.

Happy was unsure how to answer. What the hell _was_ that? He asked himself.

After a moment's hesitation Emma stood, grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him back to the dorms and into an empty room. She didn't need the whole club to know their business.

Closing the door, she looked up at him. "Let's get a few things straight. What happened last night was a one-time thing that required _a lot _of alcohol beforehand. So before you go picking fights with anyone, find something you care about more than just a girl. You have no claim on me, no say in who I do and don't talk to, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you dictate who talks to me, prospect or not _Killer_." She said, a hint of venom seeping into her voice at the nickname.

He was momentarily speechless. He didn't have a come-back, she was right. She'd seen right through him. He didn't like not being able to fool her. He'd barely shown any sign of jealousy, and she'd still sensed his animosity towards the situation.

Out of pure frustration over being put on the spot like that, even though by his own actions, he grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the wall, still not knowing what to say. She tried to push back against his chest, but her strength was no match for his. Frustrated she brought her hand up and punched him right in the gut. He let go of her, coughing once, but was otherwise unphased, looking back up at her with a 'what the fuck' look on his face, before it darkened.

Growing up with the Sons of Anarchy as your family, a girl learned how to throw a good punch and Emma had never failed to knock the wind out of someone when she tried. Guess this guy had some real abs of steel, she thought. However, her thoughts quickly changed. The look on his face now, matched the one she'd seen him looking at Half Sack with. Strangely relaxed features, but his eyes screamed danger. She was almost scared.

When he grabbed her again and threw her onto the bed she tried to think of anything to get her out of the situation. Her mind was clouded though as he kissed her and massaged her breasts through her shirt. She didn't want this man to affect her any more than he already had. Dammit, how could she think with his hands all over her? As he unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her hips to begin pulling them down she grabbed his hands.

"Stop." She said desperately. He stilled his hands and looked up at her. "Don't. We both know this means nothing and it doesn't need to go any further if it doesn't mean anything."

He eyed her for a minute, not wanting to say what he was thinking. Who said it didn't mean anything? Is that how she felt? He couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment at that thought until he saw the glint sadness in her darkening blue eyes. Then he realized she knew he wasn't the kind of guy to take an old lady and she was just trying to be realistic and not get hurt by expecting more than she was gonna get.

He wasn't good with words, so instead of telling her what he didn't want to tell her, which was he did feel something there more than just a warm wet pussy, he decided maybe he could show her. And he knew although her mind was saying no, her body was saying yes. He could already smell her, she was wet, very wet.

He yanked her jeans off the rest of the way, and looked down to see the wet spot soaking her underwear. He lightly ran his fingers over the thin fabric and watched as she closed her eyes, before forcing them back open and looking at him with hooded lids. "I said stop." She practically begged.

"But you didn't mean it." He answered mercilessly, running his fingers back over the same spot causing a moan to involuntarily escape her lips as her hips raised up on their own accord.

"Happy, dammit. Stop." She said a little more forcefully, trying to pull her hips from his grasp.

"Shutup." He ordered, holding her still and lowering his head between her legs and inhaling her scent. God she smelled so sweet. He put his mouth on her and lightly grazed his teeth over the thin piece of cloth covering her. Her hips bucked up to meet his mouth and she gave into him.

He used his teeth to move her thong aside and ran his tongue through her folds, bringing it up and over her clit which he sucked into his mouth and flicked his tongue over again and again until she was writhing beneath his mouth. When he felt the first spasm of her pussy around his tongue he pulled his head back and stood up.

"What the fuck?!" She practically yelled.

"Don't ever hit me again." He said letting her know he was making her pay for it by leaving her like this. As he turned for the door he looked back over his shoulder and said, "It doesn't mean nothing." Then he walked out the door, his cock straining uncomfortably against his jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had avoided Happy for the past two days. She didn't even know what to say to him. At first she'd been mad at him for acting like he actually had a right to behave the way he had and then for leaving her the way he had. She hadn't been sure what she wanted more: To fuck him or hit him again.

Then she was reminded of what he had said as he left the room. '_It doesn't mean nothing_.' Well what the fuck did he mean by that? She finally decided she wasn't going to put in any more effort trying to figure him out. She didn't chase men. If he wasn't going to put himself out there enough to at least let his true intentions be known, she didn't have time for him.

Besides, her and Kozik, although only friends, seemed to always find time to spend together whenever they had the chance. One thing she loved about him, he was an easygoing guy and no-strings-attached sex had never been an issue with him, like it had proven to be with others before. Emma liked not being committed to anything, she enjoyed her freedom.

Growing up in the club life she was plenty use to being ordered around by men, constantly being watched over, and always having to put up with any guy she brought around being scared into treating her with the utmost respect rather than giving it of his own accord. She preferred to stick to only dating members of the club for that reason. Bringing in an outsider was just too much trouble in her opinion and if she was with a member, everyone else seemed to back off immediately. The downside to that however was the chauvinistic mentality most Sons seemed to have, that women are inferior. She could live with that though since they still treated their women like queens for the most part.

But Kozik had never been like that. He understood and respected what they had when they decided to spend time together. He knew full well that he wasn't her old man and that she didn't want him to act like he was. So he gave her her space when she wanted it and didn't try to tell her what to do or get possessive if he saw her with another guy. Even when they had been together, he had never acted like a jealous prick, despite her flirty personality with other guys. It's not like she tried to lead anyone on, it was just her personality, and Kozik understood that too.

She smiled at him as he brought her another beer. They were teamed up against Juice and Opie in a game of pool. It was SAMTAZ's last night in Charming so the club was having a going away party for the Tucson charter. Emma had caught glimpses of Happy watching her over the last couple hours. She couldn't get the man out of her head as much as she tried and she could feel his eyes on her all night, even more so since Koz had showed up and they'd started hanging out.

Emma moved to make a shot. The game was tied and all that was left was the 8 Ball. Lining up the shot she took it and the ball rolled into the side pocket, winning her and Koz the game. She looked back up at Juice and Ope with a cocky grin.

"Losers." She taunted as Koz put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, laughing.

Opie just laughed and shook his head, but Juice looked a little put off.

"Aw, what's a matter Juicy?" Emma asked, laughing as she went up to him and ran her hand over his Mohawk teasingly. She had been friends with Juice for years. He was only a few years older than her and he'd been a prospect when she'd left Charming for Arizona. She loved teasing him, she'd given him a hard time when he'd been a prospect, but it'd all been in good fun and even he'd gotten a few laughs out of it. They'd stayed in touch over the years and she'd been so happy when he'd earned his patches. She was glad to be back in Charming and almost didn't want to leave. She was kind of sad that they'd be leaving tomorrow.

Kozik's hand still resting on her waist, he leaned in closer to her ear. "He's just butthurt that he got beat by a girl." Saying it loud enough for Juice to hear.

"Correction: two girls." Juice shot back, perking up a little at his come back.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Good one Juice, but he most definitely is not a girl." She said sliding her hand under his shirt and over his abs. Alcohol running through her veins, she felt herself becoming more and more licentious.

Happy watched bitterly from across the room. She'd been hanging all over Kozik for the past couple hours. He didn't know if it was to spite him or if she was really into him, but either way he didn't like it. He'd watched the asshole casually return her affections and it made him want to smash the fucker's face in and go get his woman.

That's right, his woman. She'd been right the other day when she'd said he had no claim on her. He hadn't liked the sound of that and he intended to change it. He'd expected her to be happy that he'd admitted she meant more to him than just a good fuck, but instead she had avoided him. She was waiting for him to make the next move, but that's where he drew the line. He wasn't going to chase after her. Or so he'd told himself. It was getting harder and harder to wait for her to come to him, especially since she would be leaving tomorrow. And now seeing her slide her hand up Kozik's shirt set him off.

He was on his feet before he even realized it and before he could even register what he was doing, his fist had connected with Kozik's jaw.

Emma felt Koz stumble away from her all of a sudden and looked over at him to see Happy standing there ready to throw another punch.

"Shit!" She said mostly to herself. "Happy!" She shouted as she grabbed his arm trying to make him stop. He easily pulled out of her grip and went after Kozik again. He got in one more good blow to the face before Kozik recovered and started swinging right back.

Emma was small, but she'd never been afraid to get in the middle of a fight, often the one to break one up whenever it broke out since tearing two Sons apart was like breaking up a pitbull fight, they didn't like to let go and usually the only way was to literally step in the middle of it, but most of the guys were more concerned with her safety and they'd back off to avoid her getting hurt.

So she did what she always did in this situation and moved in between the two bikers. Kozik backed off immediately, but Happy was acting out of pure rage and before he could even process the fact that she was in front of him, he went for Kozik again, knocking Emma out of the way. She fell, hearing an audible pop from her ankle and smacking her head on the pool table next to her.

"Jax!" She shouted to the President who was making his way towards Happy, along with Opie and Tig to pull him off of Kozik, as Juice helped her up off the floor and into a chair.

Happy felt himself being dragged away from his target of aggression and looking around he saw Emma sitting in a chair, Juice and Chibs in front of her. The Scotsman was looking into her eyes like he was examining her and she was holding onto his head. As his anger faded he remembered pushing someone out of his way and realized it had been Emma trying to stop him. He suddenly felt horrible that he'd hurt her and moved over to her, pushing Juice out of his way.

"I think you have a concussion lass." Chibs said, still looking at her eyes.

"What?" She asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Are you ok? Shit Em, I'm sorry." Happy said.

Emma looked up at Happy, even more confused. She remembered hitting her head, but the how and why of everything was all fuzzy. Her brain felt so far away all of a sudden and her vision was slightly blurred, like she'd just woken up and needed to rub the sleep from her eyes. Reaching up to do just that, she looked back at Chibs.

"My ankle hurts too." She said, the pain shooting through her ankle more severe than the dull ache in her head. Chibs picked her foot up and moved her jeans to look at her ankle. He squeezed it in a couple places and when he touched the outside of it right below the bone she pulled it back in pain.

"It's sprained love. You need to get some ice on it, it's already starting to swell. Looks like you won't be riding back to Tucson for at least a few more days." Chibs said.

"Well fuck me." Emma said looking at Happy. He wasn't sure if she was mad at him, if she really meant fuck me, or if she even remembered how she fell. She seemed kind of out of it so he grabbed her arm to help her stand.

"C'mon. You need to rest." He told her pulling her to her feet.

Holding onto Happy's arm she used her good foot to stand and suddenly felt really dizzy. Losing her balance she grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and leaned into him, realizing the combination of the alcohol in her system and the blow to her head had her so fucked up she wasn't going to be able to walk.

Happy realized the same as she nearly slid to the floor. Pulling her back up, he put one arm behind her shoulders and bent down to put the other behind her knees and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest as he carried her to his room.

**SOA**

Her head was pounding and opening her eyes forced her to squeeze them shut immediately. Emma rarely got hangovers unless you counted a dull headache as a hangover. This was the worst headache she'd ever had in her life and she knew it was from hitting her head the night before.

"Oh fuck." She moaned, holding her head.

"Here." She heard a raspy voice next to her. Squinting, she opened her eyes to see Happy standing next to the bed holding out two ibuprofen and a glass of water. If her head didn't hurt so bad she probably would've been all over him, damn he looked good just out of the shower with a just a towel wrapped around his waist.

She took the pills and swallowed them before glaring back up at him as she remembered how she hit her head.

"I'm sorry Em." Happy said as he realized she was suddenly pissed.

"Fuck you." She said getting out of the bed and looking for her jeans that had been thrown onto the chair across the room.

"It was an accident." He said in his own defense.

"You shouldn't have started that fight in the first place." She shot back.

"I couldn't help it." He admitted. "Seeing you all over Kozik…" He didn't even know how to finish that statement.

"I thought we'd talked about this. You can't fucking man up and tell me what you want, but you can't stand any other guy being near me either. You don't get to have it both ways Happy. Suck it up and let go of the tough guy act long enough to make a fucking move and maybe you won't have to worry about me wanting to hang out with another guy or back the fuck off completely." She surprised even herself with that little outburst. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him to make a move until she said it.

Happy was stunned. He didn't even have time to respond before they heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Happy snapped as he opened the door.

"We're heading out soon brother." Armando, the SAMTAZ president said. "Just wanted to let Em know."

Fed up with the conversation she'd been having with Happy, Emma pushed past him and followed Armando out towards the bar where Bobby had a fresh pot of coffee and fresh baked muffins laid out for everyone. Yet another thing she'd missed about Charming and SAMCRO, Bobby had always made the best baked anything.

After eating a muffin and finishing her second cup of coffee, Emma's violent headache had dulled and was more of an annoying ache than anything.

Niko, SAMTAZ's intel officer came up to her and gave her a hug. "We gotta head out Em. But Armando's gonna have me ride up in a week to bring you back to Tucson. Can't ride on the back of a bike with a gimpy ankle." He teased her.

"Fuck you." She said pushing him away from her as she laughed.

She said goodbye to the rest of SAMTAZ and limped back towards the dorms to shower and change her clothes. Closing the door to the room she was staying in she went to her bag and pulled out some clean clothes when she heard the door open and close. She turned and saw Happy standing there glaring at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip to one side, glaring back at him.

"Look," He said suddenly, sighing and sounding slightly agitated, "I'm not good with feelings and I suck even more with words.." He walked over to her and sighed again before looking away and back at her. "Dammit Em, I don't know why, but you've had my attention since the second I saw you. I can't stand seeing you all over some other guy because I want you all to myself. There's just something about you."

"Was that so fucking hard?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Without another word she turned and headed for the bathroom.

Happy stood there staring at the open bathroom door as she turned the water on and undressed right there in front of him. She looked back at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth, and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over her body. After a good five minutes in the shower, enough time to wash and thoroughly rinse her hair, she began to wonder if he'd completely missed her subtle invitation to join her until she felt two large hands settle on her hips as Happy lowered his mouth to her neck.

She leaned back into him and rested her head back on his shoulder, tilting her head to give him better access. He nibbled and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck and shoulder as one hand slid up her stomach to her breast while the other made its way south into her folds. As he entered her with first two, then three fingers she arched into him. He fucked her with his fingers and simultaneously rubbed her clit with his thumb while grinding his raging hard-on into her lower back.

She couldn't take it anymore. Everything he was doing to her felt amazing, but she wanted to touch him, so she pulled out of his grasp and turned around to face him. Grabbing his cock in her hand, she began stroking his length, while her other hand moved up and rested on the back of his neck, pulling him down to her lips.

His hands reached around her and cupped her ass as their tongues fought for dominance. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her into the wall and, placing himself at her entrance, slid into her. With his forehead resting against hers he stilled, letting her adjust to him. When she opened her eyes, he pulled his head back slightly to stare into the now dark blue depths as he began to move inside of her. He didn't fully understand why, but he loved the feeling he got from staring into her eyes. He normally only made direct eye contact with someone as an aggressive gesture. What was this girl doing to him?

Neither of them looked away from the other's eyes as they stood under the steady flow of hot water and fucked against the shower wall. As her muscles tightened around him and he emptied himself into her she let her head roll to the side as her eyes closed and she basked in her release. In between his last few thrusts Happy finally spoke, "You…" "Are..." "_Mine_."

Emma looked back at him again to see him staring at her with that famous killer glare and it unsettled her.

"You stay the hell away from the prospect and Kozik. And anyone else I tell you to stay away from." He practically growled.

She was slightly irritated at being told what to do, but she felt compelled to listen so she simply nodded and he pulled out of her, slowly lowering her back to her feet. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, more gently than she would've thought he was capable of. Then he stepped out of the shower and dried off, dressed, and left the room, leaving her slightly stunned at everything that had just taken place. There was more to this guy than she'd originally thought and she had a feeling she'd only just hit the tip of the iceberg. She suddenly felt the strongest desire to break through every wall he'd ever put up. She had to find out who this guy really was underneath his hard exterior.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay." Emma looked up at Happy as they lay in bed after their third round of sex that night.

"What?" She asked, although she knew what he meant.

He looked back down at her. "Stay. In Charming." It wasn't a request. For the past week Happy had enjoyed every opportunity he had to tell her what to do. She was definitely enjoying being with him, but his idea that he was the boss of her was really getting to her. He definitely liked to be in control, that was for sure.

She was supposed to be leaving for Tucson the next day and so far this was the first time Happy had said anything to her about her staying. She had assumed at first when he had made it clear just what he wanted from her that it was a temporary arrangement. As soon as she went back home it was over, maybe to be continued the next time she was in Charming, or the next time SAMCRO was in Tucson. But over the past week she began to wonder. Happy had become seemingly more and more emotionally invested in her.

"So I'm just supposed to drop everything, forget about my life in Tucson, and move to Charming? For a guy that I've known for two weeks?" She asked, rising up on her elbow to look at him better, suddenly slightly irritated.

"Yeah." He said looking at her like she should already know this.

"Why?" She asked, very interested in what his answer would be.

"_Why_?" He asked, sitting up and frowning at her. "This is what you wanted."

"I _never_ said I wanted to just up and move back to Charming. No one_ ever_ said or implied this was going to be a long term commitment for either of us." She could feel the panic rising. And she hated that she was making herself look like a flaky game-playing bitch right now. From the beginning she'd known she'd liked him, but she didn't like the idea of messing around with him if he was gonna fuck around with some other bitch behind her back. She didn't wanna just be another notch on this guy's bedpost that meant nothing to him.

But the idea of anything serious with anyone, especially Happy, scared the crap out of her. She'd been down that road before, done the whole Old Lady thing. It had all gone up in flames when she'd come home to find her Old Man in _their _bed with the sweetbutt he'd been screwing around with for months. After some digging she'd learned the bitch wasn't just another sweetbutt. She was her Old Man's ex-girlfriend who had been hanging around with the Indian Hills charter and he'd run into her while on a run when SAMTAZ had passed through town. He had decided to take advantage of the 'what happens on a run, stays on a run' clause, but instead of leaving it there he brought the bitch back to Tucson with him and had indulged whenever he could. Emma hadn't been with anyone seriously since.

"Look whatever idea you got from all this, it was wrong and I'm sorry, but I never intended for this to turn into anything more than what it already is." She said getting up and throwing her clothes back on. "Niko's on his way already anyway." She said giving him an apologetic look as she turned for the door. She felt guilty for leading him on, she never thought he would take her this seriously and she knew he'd be pissed now. She'd made him look like an idiot.

Thankfully Happy didn't go after her. She didn't know what else to say to him. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep either so she went to sit at the bar eyeing the bottle of Jack on the shelf behind the counter. She debated on whether or not to have a couple shots. She wanted to, but it was 2:00 in the morning and she wasn't sure how good of an idea that was considering she had to be up fairly early to get ready to leave.

"Hey Em."

"Jesus fuck!" She shouted as she grabbed onto the edge of the bar to keep from falling. She hadn't heard Koz come up behind her, and the sudden presence of his hand on her back had scared her.

"Sorry." He said stifling a laugh. "What are you doin out here?"

Emma released a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Couldn't sleep." She said as she stood and rounded the bar to grab the bottle she'd been eyeing. Placing two shot glasses on the counter, she filled them up and slid one over to Koz.

**SOA**

"Oh fuck!" Emma cried out as Kozik pounded into her from behind.

"Ya know, Hap is gonna slash my fuckin throat if he finds out about this." Koz reminded her for the umpteenth time.

"Will you shut the fuck up about him already?"

"I just don't understand why you're with me right now and not him. Not that I'm complaining." He added.

"And I don't and never have understood your habit of talking so fucking much during sex. What are you? A girl?"

"Em, you better than anyone, should know I'm not a girl." Koz said with a sly grin as he moved his hand around to rub her clit.

Pulling away from him suddenly, she turned and pushed him onto his back and straddled him, lowering herself onto his cock. "Just shut up and fuck me." She said circling her hips and successfully ending the current conversation.

**SOA**

"Shit!" Emma said waking up the next morning and seeing the clock. 10:08. "Fuck!" She had not only slept in, but she was still in Kozik's room. If Happy caught her in here it would make her look even more the manipulative whore she knew he already thought she was.

Jumping out of the bed she grabbed her clothes and quickly threw them on. Walking to the door she quickly, but quietly opened it and slipped out of the room, turning around just in time to see no one else but Happy standing right behind her. "Fuck me." She said squeezing her eyes shut and slapping a hand over her face, praying he would be gone by the time she looked back up.

Slowly she moved her hand to only one side of her face and opened her eyes to see Happy still standing there glaring at her. She closed her eyes again and sighed, dropping her hands to her side. She looked back up at him with yet another apologetic look. "We should talk Happy." She hated acting like this and she needed him to understand her behavior.

"No you were right. Fuck you." He said before pushing past her down the hall.

"Happy!" She said catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "Hate me, fine. I deserve it. But just know I have my reasons for being such a bitch. And don't take this out on Koz. None of it is his fault." She hurriedly got out as she stepped in front of him and was forced to walk backwards as he kept moving.

He stopped suddenly and stared at her. "Take what out on Kozik? I don't have anything to take out on him that's _worth_ it." He delivered those final words like a blow to the stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for it taking like forever to update. I could make up excuses but the truth is I got lazy. Sorry. But here's another chapter! Forgive me? =D Enjoy!**

Emma had been in a sour mood since her run-in with Happy that morning. She supposed she couldn't really complain though. The whole mess was her fault. She'd probably hate her too if she was Happy. Hell, she _did_ hate herself. Why the fuck couldn't she get over her shit and just function like a normal person?

Looking up at the sound of someone entering the clubhouse, she hoped it was Niko finally here to take her home. She just wanted to get out of Charming, now more than ever.

"Fuck my life." She said quietly as she saw who had just come in. Juice, who had been hanging out at the bar with her looked up as well. "This day couldn't suck anymore."

"Why?" Juice asked. "Who's that?" He followed her glare to the Son who had just entered the clubhouse.

"Brandon." Emma muttered under her breath with disdain.

"Brandon? As in your old man?" Juice asked. Emma had always kept Juice in the loop when it came to her relationships and he'd been a really good friend to her when she had gone through everything with Brandon so he was well informed about the whole situation, although he'd never met the guy.

"You shut your filthy mouth. He's not my old man anymore." Emma pointed a finger in Juice's face before getting up from the barstool and walking towards the man she used to believe she loved.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Niko?" She asked.

"Niko was needed in Tucson. Prez sent me up here to bring you home." He answered grabbing for her arm.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere with you." Emma spat pulling out of his grasp.

"Em, Armando told me to come up here and get you. Just following orders." He sighed running a hand over his face.

"He's your president, not mine. I don't gotta do shit he says." She said pulling out her phone and dialing the SAMTAZ president's number. "What the fuck Armando?!" Emma demanded when he answered after the third ring.

"Em, he's the only guy I had free. " Knowing right away what she was referring to. "I sent him all that way, now just do what you're told and let him bring you home." Armando wasn't usually one to boss Emma around knowing it bothered her, but he had known she wasn't going to be happy with his decision to send her ex to get her and he was already exasperated knowing how much of a fight she was going to put up.

"Fuck you." Emma said through the phone while eyeing Brandon, saying it to both of them simultaneously.

All of a sudden her phone was wrenched out of her grasp and she spun around to see Happy holding it up to his ear and glaring at her. She refused to be intimidated and glared right back hating everyone at this particular moment.

"Sorry brother, woman forgetting _her place_." Happy said into the phone. "Yeah, I'll set her straight. Later." Happy ended the call and slipped her phone into his pocket, glaring at her the whole time.

"What the hell? Give me my phone." Emma said.

"You don't talk to _any _Son the way you just talked to Armando, especially one who holds a president patch." Happy growled getting in her face. "You are a woman, show some god damn respect." Emma wanted to retort back, but she knew he was dead serious right now and that he was already royally pissed at her. She didn't know him well enough to know what his reaction would be so she just glared back at him and kept her mouth shut.

"Now, Brandon has been given an order to take you back to Tucson. You wanna get outta Charming so bad here's your fucking chance. Go." Happy finished, waving his hand toward the door.

"I already said I'm not going anywhere with him." Emma ground out, trying to keep her temper reined in. She was infuriated with the fact that Armando had the nerve to send this asshole up to get her when he knew her history with him. And now Happy ordering her around on top of it all was the icing on the damn cake, one she didn't care to eat. She was pissed and she knew the wisest thing to do was keep her mouth shut about it all, but she had the worst temper and just couldn't sit back and take this shit.

"And why not?" Happy practically shouted, losing his own patience with her.

"Doesn't fucking matter why. It ain't gonna happen. Go back to Tucson Brandon." And with that Emma pushed by Happy and headed for the dorms. She heard his boots on the floor behind her the whole way, but she hurried into her room and tried to close the door before he got in. Her attempt was unsuccessful as he easily pushed the door open, entering the room, and closing the door behind him.

"This ain't how things work around here darlin'." Happy said calmly, pushing into the room before Emma had managed to close the door all the way. "You're a woman and you'll damn well do what you're told."

Emma turned to him with a glare as deadly as his own. "I was fucking born and bred SAMCRO. I'm well aware of how things work around here _darlin'_." She bit out, mocking him at the last word. "Don't mean I gotta like it and I've always had a bit of a rebellious streak." She finished as she turned away from him.

Emma tried to ignore him as she pulled her shirt over her head and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't want to discuss this with anyone, least of all Happy. She figured he could stay and watch her undress and join her in the shower or leave. She knew it was one or the other and she also knew he wasn't one for walking away.

She highly doubted he was going to stand there and try to fight with her if she was naked. He surprised her though after she slipped out of her jeans. Standing there in just her black booty shorts and matching bra, she gasped when he walked up behind her and forced her to turn and face him. Placing his hand at the base of her throat he pointed a finger from the other hand in her face.

"What the fuck kinda game you playin' at girl?" He growled.

"I'm not playing any game. I'm just fucked up in the head." She said feeling the buildup of tears behind her eyes all of a sudden. She hated discussing the shit that happened between her and Brandon and she hated being yelled at and at this moment it looked like both were inevitable.

"Yeah, figured that much." He said cruelly.

"Well, I don't blame you." She admitted with all seriousness after a moment's hesitation. "I fucked up, I know. I don't expect you to all of a sudden be cool with what happened, but I do have my reasons."

"That don't make it ok." Happy growled still angry, but to his amazement not as angry as he had been only seconds before. He could feel the hand he had settled at the base of Emma's throat loosen slightly of its own accord, although he was still glaring daggers at her.

"I never said any of it was ok. I'd hate me too if I was you. Now, can we drop this? I'd like to take a shower." She reached up and grabbed a hold of his wrist and removed his hand from her neck. "You can join me or you can leave." When his glare hardened again she added, "Like I said, not playing a game, I just happen to enjoy your… company." She said as her eyes flicked down to his obvious arousal at her state of undress.

He didn't know why, but Happy realized he couldn't walk away from her. She had some kind of hold over him that he couldn't put into words and couldn't even begin to understand. He wasn't even sure he wanted to, all he did know was she was frustrating as hell.

Once under the hot stream of water that poured from the shower head Happy roughly gripped her arm and spun her around. With one hand fisted tightly in her hair he forced her to bend over for easier access and he slammed into her from behind. Taking her that way seemed to ease his frustration. He could tell she had issues and he wasn't the kind to get over shit easily, so until she could get over her shit enough to at least tell him what was up he knew he'd be pissed and wouldn't be able to trust her, but until then it sure as hell felt good to be inside of her. He decided to take advantage of that as often as possible. If she wanted to act like a fucking croweater, he had no problem treating her like one.

**Please review, let me know if you guys are liking where this story is going and if you want me to continue or if you think it needs to end/change course or whatever. Ideas/critiques are always welcome, just please be nice =D**


End file.
